Forever More
by Aigel Luna Faye Potter-Black
Summary: Harry's and Hermione's magic are recognizing each other as their other-half ever since their first ever ride in the Hogwart's Express. How will the two of them survive a whole year full of Love, Friendship, Betrayal, Jealousy, and Envy. Major RW/GW/MW/AD bashing. Powerful!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again... Ok so i am making a new story (again). I kinda just felt inspired to do a story. I am sorry for those who kinda were expecting a chapter for my 2 stories. I kinda lost inspiration for it and my stupid brother deleted it! So I apologize for the havoc it caused. Now this is a new story and I promise I will be finishing this story. I am writing this while in the middle of reviewing for my test tomorrow...but you readers come first. So this is my first Harry/Hermione Pairing. So please Read and don't forget to Review!**

**Love,**

**~PrincessOfTheWitches~**

* * *

_**The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders.**_

**_Professor McGonagall called above the noise, "Potter - a word, if you please."_**

**_Assuming this had something to do with his headless rubber haddock, Harry proceeded gloomily to the teacher's desk. Professor McGonagall waited until the rest of the class had gone, and then said, "Potter, the champions and their partners -"_**

**_"What partners?" said Harry._**

**_Profesor McGonagall looked suspiciously at him, as though she thought he was trying to be funny._**

**_"Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter," she said coldly. "Your dance partners."_**

**_Harry's insides seemed to curl up and shrivel._**

**_"Dance partners?" He felt himself going red. "I don't dance," he said quickly._**

**_"Oh yes, you do," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "That's what I'm telling you._**

**_Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball."_**

**_Harry had a sudden mental image of himself in a top hat and tails, accompanied by a girl in the sort of frilly dress Aunt Petunia always wore to Uncle Vernon's work parties._**

**_"I'm not dancing," he said._**

**_"It is traditional," said Professor McGonagall firmly. "You are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter."_**

**_"But-I don't-"_**

**_"You heard me, Potter," said Professor McGonagall in a very final sort of way._**

* * *

(HGPoV)

As I was waiting for Harry to finish his talk with Professor McGonagall, I can't help but feel that something _good _is going to happen today. As I was waiting for Harry, I feel something stroking me, I feel like I was being enclosed by warmth. Then I realize that it was my magic reacting, like something was making it anxious. My magic only reacted once, when I was near the compartment Harry and Ronald were in the train. I can feel the power running in my veins. Then I saw Harry walk out of the transfiguration classroom. When I saw him I felt my magic recoil with the power and confidence he ooze. When he saw me I can feel his magic caressing me and my magic reached out to touch him too. I saw the look of confusion in his face and I know my face was mirroring his.

"What is happening Hermione?" Harry asked. I don't even know what was happening to us, so I told him the truth. "I really don't know Harry. I never felt this kind of magic happen before," I told him "this only happened to me once, and it was when I met you in the train. Did this happened to you too Harry?"

"Well like what you said, my magic kind of got out of control when you introduce yourself in the train." he replied sheepishly. "Maybe we should ask Professor McGonagall about it?" he asked. "Don't Harry!" I told him fretfully.

"I-I'm going to the library to search about - this." I said referring about how our magic was still playing each other.

"M - May I come with you mione? I know that I may be a - well - you know." He started. "Harry its ok. It is nice to have someone with to help me with-well-researching about why our magic is acting-"  
"Weird?" he finished for me. "Well-I-you could say that." I told him awkwardly.

"Thanks for doing this Harry."

* * *

**A/N: The Bold and _Italic_ are from the book...**

**Tnx...**

**~PrincessOfTheWitches~**


	2. Chapter 2

September 14, 2012

I am now discontinuing all my stories and LilayOrbsOfLife will be the one who will continue them... Sorry...


End file.
